1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a method for controlling a mobile terminal having a dual display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the remarkable development of information and communication techniques and semiconductor techniques, various types of mobile terminals have quickly become widespread with increasing use. In particular, recent mobile terminals are not limited to their traditional telephony domain, but share the domain of other electronic applications, thereby resulting in mobile convergence products. For example, mobile phones may have various multimedia functions including a TV showing function (for example, mobile broadcasting such as DMB (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting) or DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting)), a music playing function (for example, MP3) or a photographing function as well as typical communication functions such as voice call or message transmission.
As functions of mobile terminals vary, the mobile terminals provide menus for various functions with various contents (for example, multiple channels of DMB) of each menu.
Accordingly, mobile terminals have been developed to provide an interface for various functions according to characteristics, and some of the mobile terminals are formed of a bar-type having a dual display unit and a dual key input unit installed on both sides of the mobile terminal.
However, when such a mobile terminal receives a call, the mobile terminal executes a call mode using a predetermined side thereof. For this reason, in the case that the mobile terminal is hidden from view of a user, for example carried in a pocket or bag of a user, the user has difficulty in distinguishing each side of the mobile terminal through the sense of touch, and thus the user must remove the mobile terminal from the pocket or bag and turn over the mobile phone to the appropriate side for executing a call mode.